Jezebelle
by I eatz brainz
Summary: When Edward left Laurent attacked Bella and she forgot everything, but then a voice in her head tells her to head to voultori she ofcourse follows and she becomes a new bella called Jezebelle. P.S. her mate is an OC


Hope you like-------------------------------------

'When Edward left I didn't expect it to be so hard. I knew this wouldn't have lasted forever I just let myself think that, now here I am laying down in the forest of trees behind my house.' I heard a sudden whisper of a growl to my left and my pale head got whiplash from turning so quickly. A large animal stood in some blackberry bushes. It was large, bigger than a 7 foot man standing tall. I got goose bumps just by staring at the large monster. I huffed and came closer, I backed away quickly. My breath came in short shallow gasps, my back connected with a sturdy tree trunk and my heart seemed to drop into the pit of my stomach. I guess I must have blacked out because the next thing I saw was my purple and black styled comforter of my room. My eyes instantly went to the corner where _he_ watched me at night. I felt disappointed when I just found a rickety old rocky chair. I heard a small muffled whoop from down stairs and a ghost of a smile lit my face as I heard Charlie, and who I presumed Billy Black, yell at the television. I sat up with my elbows propped up supporting my weight. I shakily wobbled out of my bed and stepped carefully on the wooden floor careful not to creak. I stared at my reflection in the full body mirror, I was extremely gaunt a dead looking, and as my friend Siobhan from phoenix would put it as the rare disease white as fuck. My eyes held dark purple bags making me have an air of tiredness, my cheekbones were hollow and death looking. I was slightly surprised how his leaving affected me. I turned around in a 360 degree staring at the reflection once again. I slipped out of the close I had been dressed in which included dark blue stripped sweat pants with a dark mustard yellow tank top. I stripped myself of my pajamas and underwear then pulled on a dark blue towel to cover my nude being. I stepped into the hallway with cautious steps.

I held my breath and quickly slipped into the pearl colored room and turned on the water of the shower. I dropped the towel and walked into the shower, ignoring its extreme temperature I scrubbed my soft scalp with freesia and cherry blossom scented shampoo and conditioner. I heard a soft but steady knock on the door and I stepped out to answer, "Who is it?" I yelled. "Its Charlie I'm going fishing with Billy Black and Henry Clearwater are you going to okay by yourself for about seven hours?" "Yea sure," I relied back then continued to my shower. I heard Charlie shut and lock the door and an engine revive and leave. I jumped out the shower and wrapped my towel tightly around my body and hurriedly brushed my teeth and hair. When my tangled hair had become smooth and in flawless waves and my teeth pearly white I stepped once again into my room a bustled trough my closet for clothes. It was a rare sunny and warm day in forks so I dressed perfectly for the weather. I chose a short jean skirt with bleach stains littered across the fabric, and a blood red tank top that showed my slightly toned stomach. I slipped on tan and red 3-inch platform heels and waltzed out the door. i jumped into my truck and jammed the key to start. I turned it in the key hole and groaned when it wheezed and died effectively. I stepped out a lightly kicked it and ran into the house once again. I prayed that there was an extra car in the garage for some random reason. I clicked open the garage door that leads into the barley used room and nearly squealed in delight. A shiny black car was hidden slightly by a shiny blue cover up. It was Mercedes Benz painted ebony black with electric blue stripes going down its sides. I skipped towards it and noticed a white note on its hood with a dark purple box next to it. In the note it read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Since Phil was signed into a major league baseball team and is currently making 4 million per year he and I wanted to give you a little gift to you for putting up with Charlie for a year I hope you enjoy our gift._

_Signed,_

_Mommy _

I screamed in delight and ripped open the box next to the opened note. A hello batty styled key lay innocently in purple velvet. I opened to sleek door to sit inside the new leather; I turned the key into the ignition and opened the garage door. A few of my neighbors were out enjoying the sunshine and washing there cars when they spotted me backing out smoothly, their jaws practically hit the concrete driveway as I drove away. I looked out of the dark tinted windows and smirked, I didn't know what came over me but all I knew was that I felt rejuvenated and felt like the queen of the world. I drove smoothly across the road heading towards _their_ house. I knew I could find something on how they left I just had to search for it. I drove through the familiar woods towards the house. I arrived and stared at its plain glory. It was the same summer cloud white and vast windows. I walked towards the door and jiggled the door knob till it came loose. I stepped cautiously in case someone was still here. I checked up stairs in everyone's room. First Alice's I stooped through the many magazines and left out clothes. I checked through storage boxes only spotting some makeup and unexplainable things (AN// you get a virtual bag of skittles if you can guess what they are//)

I then stepped into Jaspers room only spotting an empty glass case and a few books; I stepped out of Jaspers room and into Emmet's. I only found left over gag jokes like whoopee cushions and hand buzzers. I spotted a metal bat tucked into a corner and smirked. I grabbed it and hung it on my shoulder waiting for the right time to use it. I then walked into Rosalie's and instantly felt like I was in the hall of mirrors at the carnivals my mother used to drag me to. I scowled and muttered, "Self-centered whore." I left and went to the second last but not in the very least room _his_. It was still the same with 3 walled windows and many CD's. I smiled gleefully and raised the still held bat. I swung it towards his plasma screen TV watching glass spread all over and ink spilling out. I headed to the CD case and pushed them through the glass wall. I smirked as a crashed echoed through out the house and forest watching millions of glass and metal shards fly through the air. I headed towards his bed/couch and jumped on it pushing my weight towards my feet trying to push it through the floor. The wooden floor only creaked and I jumped of and decided to push it through his other glass wall. I smiled at my work, everything had been destroyed from his precious music collection to his oh so loved piano I had pushed out the wall with his bed. I spotted a lone CD laying innocently by my heeled foot. I spotted the label which read, "Bella's Lullaby" I smirked and crushed it harshly not caring about the additional mess I made. I walked out and headed to the last room, Carlisle and Esme's room/ study. I spotted a small tightly locked safe in a corner as I walked in. I pulled my trusty bat over my head and smashed its lock. I easily opened it and checked its contents. Inside was a world map with Ireland circled in blue ink. There was also a picture of three scary vampires, one had a happy expression on his deathly pale face, and he had dark, dark black hair with ruby red lips. Next was another man with annoyed expression on his face and bleach white hair slicked back to fit his aristocratic face. He also had ruby lips and bright deadly red eyes. Last was a gaunt man with long wavy dull brown hair and a bored expression on his face. I stared and turned the painting over, it read "Marcus, Caius, and Aro of the coven Voltori." I thought for a moment remembering Carlisle mentioning that they were the Vampires royalty hey made the rules and executed anyone who disobeyed them. I shrugged and grabbed the rest of the contents which included 45,000 dollars in American cash, and a few valuable gems. I smiled at my victory and reward; but my smile and happiness didn't last for long because a black blur zoomed in front of my new car and I swerved uncontrollably across the road to avoid it. My seatbelt broke unexpectedly and I flew out of the window. I hit the rode and heard something of mine crack, I looked up to the black blur standing over me. I spotted dreadlocks and red eyes through my squinted eyes and gasped out in pain when it bit me. Soon my entire body was on fire and all I could think was no, no, NO. a warm callused hand held me to a chest heaving with sobs, I heard unidentified voices that sounded like they were speaking through a toilet paper tube. I heard some parts like Jake and she's gone.

I felt myself being plopped onto the ground and felt the sway of the trees. My body was suddenly held by thick ropes and I felt something moving. I then noticed my self screaming my throat raw and scratching at my arms. I felt my insides burning and my bones cracking harshly and out of control. I couldn't hear anything but my cries and screams of pain an torture. But soon every ounce of pain began heading towards my heart and I felt everything I knew vanish from my mind. My heart began to burn like a thousand suns, I felt my heart thumping like a helicopters wings. But then I felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I opened my eyes and saw every molecule bouncing through the air. I saw an unknown color gleam through the air that looked like a mixture of periwinkle and yellow. I looked down at my being to see my clothes shredded, I was only clad in a midriff showing tank top and my underwear.

I stood up and ripped the brown tightly knotted rope off my body. I stumbled out of the forest and looked around. A dark musty smelled filled my nose and over powered my sense of smell I gasped as a fiery burn echoed through my throat. I turned around to hear the thumping of a heart and the pumping of blood. I ran towards the smell and ended up at a small cottage which was littered with the same musty smell from before. I walked into the door cautiously walking slowly towards the wonderful smell. I found a long black haired woman chopping onions in a kitchen. She noticed a presence in the room and turned around with a happy smile on her face which instantly turned into a horrified expression she looked as if she was about to scream. When she inhaled a deep breath I ran fast towards her and covered her mouth with my cold pale hand. She had a look of terror on her face, I smiled evilly but my head shot towards the door as seven buff men come through the door. I stared as looks of anger crossed their faces as one of them stepped slowly towards me and the girl with his hands behind his back shaking uncontrollably. I cocked my head at him and silently wondered what he was doing suddenly I felt as if I was going to be attacked and I pushed the woman in front of me fast. I pushed her harshly towards the strange men and crouched down. Another cam out from the group as the first man held the woman tightly to his chest. The man walked up and spoke slowly, "Bella calm down." I cocked my head at him and attacked. I could feel my body zoom towards him and kick him out of the screened door. He crashed on to the grassy area outside where he lay in a disgruntled heap. I snarled viscously at him and ran out of the house. I ran towards another sweet smelling scent which headed north, I headed towards a place I think was called Canada. I found a girl that reminded me of strawberries and oranges.

I smiled evilly and observed my pray, she had long brown hair that ended at her waist, she had extremely pale skin and rich creamy brown eyes. I smirked and I pounced on her ignoring her terrified screams. I bite her jugular vein and moaned as sweet delicious liquid ran down my throat. I drank her dry, and lifted my mouth from her neck. She was much paler than before and I heard a voice inside my head, "**check her pockets and steal what's in there then head to Volterra, Italy then ask for Aro" **I jumped at the voice but followed its advice. I found about $200 dollars in cash and a passport of the girl. I jumped into the car next to the girl and headed towards this airport the voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- VOLTERRA, ITALTY ---------------------------

I stared at the marvelous castle in front of me, it was gold and red with balconies and ledges all around it. I pulled the cloak I wore tighter around me, I had found out that when I step into the suns light I sparkle light a fairy so I had stolen this red cloak from some girl in the street…..after I drank from her. I walked into the room opened by two large mahogany doors. A lady with bun-styled brown hair and sharp green eyes, she peered up at me and stiffened when I pulled my crimson hood down. I smirked as she shakily pushed a cherry red button and whimpered out, "A-aro p-p-please s-s-send s-s-some o-ne down a-and h-h-hurry." She smiled weakly and let out a whoosh of air when a buff man came in from another set of large dark doors. He spotted me and looped his large arm through mine and led me through a hall way and through yet another set of doors. There were three gem covered thrones with three prideful men. One had slicked back black hair and paper white skin. The second was a cruel looking man white bleach blond hair and ruby red eyes. The last was a fragile looking man with wavy shoulder length brown hair and dull red eyes. The first man smiled at me and spoke, "And who might you be?"

I curtsied and answered, "I am Jezebelle"

I eatz brainz: hi I hope you like, um this is a dedication to my friend Siobhan lol cuz she is naggy lol this Is actually my second profile if you want my other one then please private message me and lastly review, comment, and favorite, and alert and everything.

P.S. HI!!!!


End file.
